sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie Daiton
'Lizzie Daiton and her Story' 'Profile' Full Name: Elizabeth Annabel Daiton Age: 14 (30th May) P.O.O.: Zerga Race: Hedgehog Home: Tarne City Sexuality: Heterosexual Alliance: Good Ability Type: None Likes: Socializing, parties, Internet, Travelling, Battle, Sports, Sleeping, Nintendo, KitKats Dislikes: Janitor work, Waking up, Interruptions Close Friends: Tom Rynorak, E-107 Theta, Knothole Freedom Fighters, Team Davrit,Nicole. Lizzie Daiton is a lively tomboy who loves exploring. She was the second official member of Team Davrit and joined Knothole after travelling from her home planet. She is incredibly kind and caring, but is a little concerned for her appearance and looks. 'The Story' Lizzie Daiton grew up with her family on the planet Zerga. She had no siblings, just lived with her mother (Adelaide Daiton) father (Paul Daiton) and her Uncle (Louis Marway). Growing up was always an adventure for Lizzie as she had that adventurous spirit. They lived on a campsite because they preferred it to a village or a town, and they were fairly wealthy. LIzzie didn't have many friends; most of them were older than her and/or moved away, and she always ventured into unknown territory where her other friends were too scared to enter. Although she usually walked into danger as senselessly as a blind fly, she rarely ever got into trouble, and when she did it wasn't too serious. At the age of 12 she left her family to travel the galaxy on a new travel line called "Dromeda Polar Express". Her first stop was a nearby planet called Mobius. She safely got off the Astrotrain and began her expo. For 5 months she randomly roamed round the forests and then discovered a small, quaint little village. She waltzed in, but no one was around. She tried the houses, but there was nothing. Then she suddenly knocked a lever and the wall in one of the houses swerved round. She fell into this big lab and on the other side of it was a walrus and a two tailed fox who noticed her straight away. The two began asking questions two see if Lizzie was a Robotnik Spy, but she got lost on the name Robotnik. So Rotor and Tails greeted her and told her all about the story of Robotnik and his war. Their nice conversation was short lived however when a loud bang was heard outside. A massive, red cycloptic golem... robot... thingy was storming through Knothole. It spotted the three animals and proceeded to try to take them away. Rotor and Tails, being experienced with fighting giant robot thingumajiggies swiftly dodged it's massive hand, but it caught Lizzie in a vice grip and took her away, leaving the Freedom Fighters behind. Lizzie was taken to Robotnik who immediately thought she would be perfect for forced maid duty. Therefore she was forced to do all Robotnik wanted her to do: Janitor work, toilet cleaning, using a fan to cool Robotnik down, all the horrible stuff a normal robot could do. But she wasn't roboticized, so it was only much harder. Robotnik thought she could be an unroboticized maid to get to Sonic, but he never met her- it was only Rotor and Tails there at the time. After 10 months she was recruited onto Robotnik's space Assault ship by Snivvely to continue her duty. Surprisingly, doing all her janitor work she never encountered Theta and/or Llambda, who was doing the same thing on the same ship. Two months after that and she went into the torture chamber, out of boredom. There she encountered an injured hedgehog with tattered fur and countless torture wounds. She and Tommy, both being glad to see an actual animal (Instead of a small, bald guy, a big fat bald guy with a mustache and robots) began to talk and share what they have been through. Just when Lizzie was about to sob her socks off due to sympathy, Robotnik called to her to get on with her work. His harsh words caused Tommy to break out of his captivity and he took Lizzie with him as he escaped and destroyed Robotnik's mothership. The two returned to Mobius where she looked for Rotor and Tails, who allowed them into Knothole Village and the two were cured of all injuries. A while later She found out that Tommy had found and repaired two robots, who quickly grew into their new environment, and the four set off on a journey to find a new home and Team Davrit was formed. 'Other' She's in 9th grade classes at Mobious Arts. Mobious Arts Scheldule. 1st.Clay Works with Cassa. 2nd.Choir with Melody Poprock. 3rd.Improv Acting with Alara. Lunch. 4th.Dance of the World with Melody Poprock. and, 5th.Set-Up with Alara. 'Appearance' Lizzie Daiton is a dark turquoise blue color and wears a black V-neck T-shirt with a white stripe running down the front. Her jeans are black and she wears light blue trainers. Unlike Amy Rose, she doesn't have a tuft on her forehead. However her echidna styled locks are much longer. Her gloves have a ring on each of them. 'Super Form(s)' 'Black Hole Lizzie' The transformation into Black Hole Lizzie was a complete accident which made a turn for the best, thankfully. After hearing about a black hole approaching Mobius' solar system, Team Davrit head out so Jeremy and Dalek Tron can assist a large group of scientists try to cancel out the black hole's energy with the use of the chaos emeralds. However, Tony and his band of anti-freedom fighters appear and try to steal the chaos emeralds and kill everyone on site. This broke into a massive battle as Tom asks Lizzie to escape with the scientists and the emeralds. They are ambushed again, however, by Tony's right hand crony Alice the Shadow. Whilst defending the chaos emeralds, Lizzie accidently gets knocked towards the black hole with the emeralds. Vanishing out of sight, Tom believes that she is dead, consumed by the immense gravitational pull of the black hole. Miraculously, the black hole then implodes on itself, and the resulting blast sends Lizzie hurtling back towards the fight. Tina, who was on the site, notices Lizzie holding 14 gemstones instead of 7. The extra 7 appear to be much darker in color than the chaos emeralds, so they must have been the result of a reaction in the black hole-Llewellyn then decided to name them the "Black hole emeralds". So Tom continues in sending off the scientists and Lizzie, since she looked really sick and was glowing a dark purple aura every now and then. Blake the Hedgehog (Copyright Muppet171) accompanied her, and realized that the glowing was getting more frequent, and she was getting worse. He informed Tom, who advised him to get away from Lizzie in case of an abrupt burst of energy, which is exactly what happened. The ship taking them home nearly got fried by the energy, and when it cleared up, everyone saw a taller-than-usual Lizzie with more spines on the back of her head, and pure white eyes. She proceeded in destroying Tony's machines, and the enemy retreated, leaving Team Davrit triumphant. The black hole Emeralds are now stored in the weapon archive of Tarne City, for further use. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good